Lighting Matches
by x0xDark-Angelx0x
Summary: "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm going to burn down the world."


Disclaimer: Characters used from Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and any concepts or ideas derived from Darker than Black is property of Tensai Okamura.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Chapter I**

-o-o-o-

Ensuring the mask was firmly in place, she swung her body into the open window on the second floor. Dropping into a crouch she silently snuck behind the two guards who had their backs turned to her. In three moves both men were on the ground, unmoving. With a quick glance down the hallway she moved toward her target room.

Another four guards stood outside the door keeping watch for any intruders. Unfortunately for them however, they had no idea what hit them. Only seconds later were all four guards slumped over each other, blood pooling from their necks and soaking the plush beige carpet beneath.

With shadowlike skills she opened the door and slithered in. The door shut with a very faint _click_.

"Kumori, is that you? I thought I told you there's no need to keep checking in on me. Standing guard outside is enough," A voice called from within.

She moved farther inside the flat, closer to where the voice originated.

"Kumori?"

The female paused, waiting for the man to come to her.

The sound of a person getting to his feet sounded, and his footsteps made just the slightest noise as he walked to investigate why his guard wasn't answering him.

"Honestly Kumori, just because I favor you over the others doesn't mean I'll let you get away with your rudne-"

His words died in his throat as he realized the person standing in his sitting area wasn't one of his men.

She watched as the glass in the hand filled with expensive red wine fall from his grasp and onto the floor, spilling much like the liquid outside the door.

"Y-You!" he rasped, pointing a shaking finger toward the female.

She said nothing, but took a step forward into the dim light, the slight glare reflected off her full white mask; the thin, red, painted smile seemed more sinister than what it normally would have. The man before her, Fuzen, took a hasty step back. Horror surrounded him, mixed with the undeniable rays of fear. His rotund body shivered and his pudgy hands, fingers adorned with large, tacky golden rings, clenched.

"Guards!" he yelled, a hysterical lilt to his tone.

She watched as his eyes shifted sided to side, trying to find some route of escape.

"GUARDS!" he roared again. When they didn't respond realization dawned on his expression. Suddenly he turned and made a dash toward the entrance. Before he could even take four steps he was flung against the opposite wall, his head smacking into it with a sickening _thud_.

Slowly he looked up at the intruder, his vision slightly foggy.

"What do you want?" he whispered.

She stared at him, and then suddenly her cold voice rang out,

"Where is he?"

Fuzen swallowed uneasily. "I don't know,"

He flinched when he saw her dark eyes harden even more behind the mask.

"Don't lie to be."

"I'm not lyi - MPH!"

She crouched down in front of him, her left hand grabbing his fat face hard. In her other hand was a knife she held precariously close to his face.

"PLEA-!"

Fuzen screamed as the knife dug into him and his masked captor carved a line into his face.

"I said don't lie to me," she hissed.

His eyes squeezed shut in pain and fear. So this was the rumored Black Reaper he had heard so much about. There were whispers that she was female, but he had doubted that. After all, how could a woman instill so much fear in the seedy side of business where he worked? But no, she was indeed _her_. He knew that somehow he would be traced back to his boss, that's why he hired guards to protect him twenty-four seven. Apparently that did no good.

"Answer me." The cold metal dug deeper into his cheek.

"I don't know! I swear I don't! He only contacts me through phone, and the number is untraceable," he pleaded.

The woman rose and stepped back, observing him with her head slightly cocked.

Fuzen stared back, partly in wonderment, but mostly in bone-racking fear.

She is slender, but it is obvious that she is also well toned from the shape of her legs and arms, and from the way the black material of her outfit clung to her. Along with her black outfit she wore a black jacket that gave her a mysterious air and black leather gloves. Her long black locks framed her face, or rather, the eerie mask that covered her face. The only part of her actual self that that he could see is the cold pools of brown that told him her eye color.

A drop of blood dripped from the blade still in her hand, and Fuzen followed it with his eyes.

"You are filth," she said without warning. Fuzen winced and said nothing for a moment, before replying with:

"You are no better than I."

She took a step forward. "I am more than you could possibly even think to understand. Tell me, how did a pathetic ningen like you get involved with Naraku?"

Fuzen grimaced from the pain the wound caused him to talk. "We met through a mutual…acquaintance. Everyone knows _of_ Naraku, but few actually _know_ him. Much like yourself."

In a flash he was dangling by his throat against the wall, the knife cutting into his chest.

"Never compare that bastard to me."

Fuzen gasped, his breath hitching dangerously.

"Killing me won't stop him; he's always a step ahead. You will lose."

She plunged the knife into his heart and dropped the man to the floor. He screamed in agony as she ripped the knife back out.

"I never lose," she said.

As he lay dying on the ground, his eyes met with hers. "Wh-Who are you?" he wheezed in little more than a whisper.

She said nothing and watched as the light faded from his rat-like eyes, the blood from his body staining the area like the fallen wine.

She turned around and began to walk back to the doorway from which she entered and then paused.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm going to burn down the world."

-o-o-o-

TA-DAH!

Yes, that's right, I've started another one. I know I know, I haven't even updated my other fics, I can't believe I'm posting this one. I really couldn't help it though, I had this vague idea…and well, this is what I came up with, lol. This is all being made up as I go. I don't have some big plan ready for me to reveal little by little, so let's see how this goes, shall we?

Please review, I'd love to know what you think.

Ja ne!


End file.
